


Bruised

by gwaevalarin



Series: Angel Family Reunion [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaevalarin/pseuds/gwaevalarin





	Bruised

It started as a rumor, whispers Samandriel heard when he went to investigate in Heaven. 

"We can't tell Castiel," he said to Inias.

"We can't keep it from him," Inias replied.

"Let's just make sure it is true first," they agreed.

It took them several weeks. Finding someone who doesn't want to be found is not easy. It is even more difficult when you work in secret yourself.

They finally caught up with him in a mansion in the south of Italy.

"Castiel is alive," they told him, and that was all the information needed.

Castiel was pondering over some plans Samandriel had sneaked out of Heaven when he heard the rustling of angel wings. Expecting Inias back from checking on the Winchesters for him, he looked up for news. 

His eyes widened in shock, and one leg of the old wooden chair splintered when it toppled over with a loud thump. 

"Balthazar," he breathed out.

"Cas," Balthazar replied with a smile Castiel didn't dare to try and read.

"But how? You are dead. I killed you." Castiel's voice was hoarse.

"You did," Baltahazar agreed. "I kept a very nasty scar from it too."

Balthazar took a step towards Castiel, who in turn took a step back so his back was now pressed against the wall.

"Are you here to kill me?" Castiel asked.

"Kill you?" Balthazar repeated, confused. "What? In some petty search for revenge? I think we have both died enough for the rest of eternity. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Then why are you here?" Castiel asked, voice thick with emotions.

Castiel watched his brother as he turned away for a moment. Balthazar had always thought that, as long as they were in this form, he could hide his feelings by hiding his face, but the way the other angel's shoulders dropped and his entire vessel seemed to fold into itself gave him away, and another pang of guilt settled itself on the mountain Castiel already carried around with him.

When Balthazar turned back to him, there was nothing left to give the moment of weakness away.

"Could you do me a favor? Could you trust me, and come over here?"

Castiel nodded. "Of course. Whatever you wish."

He took a careful step towards Balthazar. Then another one, until they stood only inches apart, and Castiel needed all his will power to just stay on his feet.

"I am here, my dearest Cas," Balthazar started, his gaze holding Castiel's and making it impossible to look away. "Because now that I know you are alive, there is nowhere else I would rather be."

For the first time in his entire existence, Castiel allowed himself to cry.


End file.
